Rwby: Just a Small Town Girl
by Whiterose-Bumblebee
Summary: Blake is the new girl in town and she just so happens to move in right across from Yang's house. Yang falls in love with the black haired beauty and wants to get to know her but after a small incedindent Blake wont talk to her anymore so Yang decides to try and win her over by leaving gifts on her door step and running away which isnt to Blake's liking.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So one day when I was listening to some music and the words "Just a small town a girl living in a lonely world" (I'm sure you know the rest) and I started to think about Blake and Yang so I decided to make an AU and well here it is. I don't own Rwby or any of it characters.**

**Yang walked out the doors of the boxing gym and got onto her bike bumblebee and started the engine. The drive home was slow and uneventful due to traffic and stupid drivers but Yang finally made it home. Parking her bike she noticed that there was a light on in the house across from hers "Did someone move in?" Yang asked herself before walking across the street and knocking on the door.**

**It only took a few seconds before a girl with jet black hair opened the door "hello?" the girl answered **

**Yang instantly got mesmerized in the girls amber eyes and found her self at a loss for words. After at least two minutes of staring and checking the girl out Yang finally snapped out of her trance "u-umm hi I'm Yang. I noticed that there was a light on and decided to see if anyone moved in and obviously someone have…"**

**The mysterious girl stared at Yang with a blank expression "ok well if that's all you wanted…" she said before starting to close the door**

**Yang quickly put her foot in the door "No!...I-I mean…what's your name?" Yang asked 'what's wrong with me why am I so shy all of a sudden' **

**The girl opened the door back up "It's Blake"**

**Yang smiled "it's nice to meet you Blake" Yang noticed that Blake's house didn't hold and furniture "where's all your stuff"**

"**It's not going to be here till tomorrow" Blake replied **

"**That means you don't have a bed…" Yang stood there for a few seconds thinking of something before her face lit up "I know! Why don't you come and stay at my house for the night and I can help you move in tomorrow!" **

**Blake thought about the offer "sure that sounds great I appreciate it" Blake said with a smile**

**Blake followed Yang to her house. Yang opened the door and they both walked in and took there shoes off "Welcome to my home, the kitchen is on the right, those stairs lead to the bathroom and my room and my sisters and to your left is the living…" Yang stopped when she noticed her little sister Ruby on top of her girlfriend Weiss "RUBY!"**

**Ruby panicked and fell off the couch onto her back "ow…"**

"**If you two want to do that go to your room!" Yang yelled before remembering that Blake was behind her**

**Ruby looked at Blake then back to Yang "Is this person another one of your one night stands?"**

**Yang's face turned bright red "Hey! That only happened once cause the guy was trying to get down my pants!"**

**Ruby giggled "oh ya I forgot your still a virgin"**

"**Shut up! You are to" Yang replied**

"**When tonight's over I wont be" Ruby said before grabbing Weiss' hand and running to her room**

**Yang almost exploded "Ruby you better not! And Weiss if you even dare touch my sister you will be dead!" Yang yelled then turned back to Blake "sorry about that…"**

"**It's ok that was rather amusing" Blake said before yawning **

**Yang noticed this and led Blake to her room. Yang grabbed some blankets and a pillow "you take the bed"**

"**I'm not going to take your bed" Blake commented before grabbing the blankets from Yang's hands and making a bed on the floor**

**Yang grabbed the blankets from her bed and put them on the floor "ok then have it your way"**

**Blake looked over at yang with a confused expression "what are you doing?"**

**Yang curled up inside the blankets "what kind of person lets a pretty girl like yourself sleep on the cold hard floor by herself when there is a perfectly nice bed right there"**

**Blake let a small smile grace her lips before she curled up into her blankets "thanks for letting me stay the night"**

**Yang smiled "No problem"**

**8:00 am**

**Blake woke up and noticed right away that she wasn't in her house "where am I?" Blake heard someone snoring as loud as a chainsaw which caused her to sit up with a start and waking up Yang in the process **

"**Where's the fire!?" Yang yelled sitting up straight and looking around the room tell she realized that her and Blake where sitting side by side "why are you beside me? Weren't you on the other side of the room?"**

**A small blush crept its way onto Blake's face "I-I got scared in the middle of the night…"**

**Yang smiled wide "aw kitty got scared"**

**Blake gave Yang a questioning look "kitty?"**

"**Ya kitty" Yang pointed to the bow on Blake's head "your bow makes you look like a cat" When Yang said cat she could of sworn that the bow twitched**

**Yang looked at the clock "Geez its only eight ten…How can you wake up so early?" Yang asked**

**Blake shrugged "I don't know I've always been an early riser" Blake's phone vibrated signaling that she had a text "the delivery truck will be here in an hour"**

**Yang stood up and stretched "Well I guess that means we should start getting ready" Yang looked at Blake and offered her a hand up**

**Blake took Yang's hand and stood up "Thanks again for everything"**

**Yang smiled "like I said before it's no problem"**

**9:08 am**

**Blake and Yang made there way over to Blake's house. A few minutes passed and the delivery truck came and parked in the drive way**

**A girl with long red hair came out of the passenger seat and smiled at Blake "hey Blake it's been awhile"**

**Blake smiled back "Hey Phyrra" before Blake could say anymore he was interrupted by a males voice**

"**Hey Blake!" the boy said before looking at Yang "who are you?"**

"**This is Yang" Blake said for her "she was kind enough to let me stay at her house for the night and she's going to help me un pack"**

**Jaune smiled "that's very kind of you Yang, you want to help me grab some stuff from the back"**

**Yang nodded "sure"**

**Before Yang walked away with Jaune Phyrra noticed that Yang was wearing a trench coat "hey Yang aren't you going to be hot in that?"**

**Yang grinned "yup that's why…" Yang pulled the coat off revealing a yellow tang top and black short shorts "I came prepared" **

**Phyrra watched as yang walked away with a flustered Jaune. When she looked at Blake who's mouth was hung open and a had a slight blush she couldn't help but giggle "If you keep your mouth open your going to catch some fly's"**

**Blake closed her mouth and blushed more "I-I wont catch fly's…"**

**Phyrra looked at Blake in shock "What's this!? The calm and mysterious Blake Belladonna is at a loss for words!" Phyrra giggled at Blake who was glaring at her "what? I'm just saying that I've never seen you like this before" Phyrra looked at Yang "you must have fallen hard"**

**Blake opened her mouth to say something but before she could speak she was lifted off of the ground by none other than Yang "w-what…"**

"**See Jaune I told you that I could pick her up easily" yang said before putting Blake down**

**Jaune laughed at Blake's expression "ok you convinced me now lets start unloading"**

**After a few hours of heavy lifting and bad puns from Yang they finally finished putting all of the furniture in the house **

**Ruby ran over to everyone "Hey Yang its lunch time and I'm hungry"**

**Yang laughed "you're always hungry"**

"**Who's this?" Phyrra asked**

"**This is my little sister Ruby" Yang replied**

**Ruby was going to say something tell she heard Weiss walking over to her **

**Weiss didn't pay any attention to anyone and grabbed Ruby by the collar and spun her around "You dolt! You got me all hot and bothered then left!"**

**Yang burst out laughing "I taught you well Ruby!"**

**Ruby bowed her head in apology to everyone "sorry everyone but I cant stay cause my girlfriend is being really needy"**

**Weiss chased Ruby into the house yelling the whole way**

**Phyrra looked at Yang "so if you taught her to be like that to her girlfriend does that mean you're…"**

**Yang nodded "yup I'm also gay"**

**Jaune kicked the ground in frustration "Damn it! How come all the hot girls are gay! Like seriously your gay your sisters gay! Even Bla-" Jaune was silenced when he saw the major death glare he was getting from Phyrra and Blake**

**Yang paid no mind to what Jaune was saying "well just like my sister said its lunch time, would you guys like to come over for lunch?"**

**They all nodded and followed Yang into her house.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I'm really happy that you guys liked the first chapter and hopefully this one to. I will try to get a chapter out every week or two and if I don't update for longer than that it's because this next little while is going to be a bit busy for me and I also have soccer on top of that so I will try my best to update as fast as possible. Criticism is accepted.**

Yang and Blake have been hanging out a lot the past few weeks so Yang thought it would be a great idea to take Blake on a girl's night out.

"Aw but why not? It will be fun!" Yang said to Blake

Blake looked up at Yang for a quick second before going back to her book "because I don't like large crowds or beer for that matter"

"Please!" Yang begged "we can hang out in a corner table were there wont be to many people and you don't have to drink beer! You could always drink pop"

Blake wasn't a very easy person to persuade but something about the blonde brawler actually made her consider about going "alright fine…"

"Yes!" Yang yelled in excitement "I'll be outside waiting" she said before running outside in a hurry

Blake shook her head "What have a I gotten myself into…" Blake decided that the clothes she had on was fine so she headed outside to see Yang standing by her bike with a grin plastered on her face "please don't tell me where taking that"

Yang's grin grew wider "yup!" she handed Blake a helmet and got onto her bike starting the engine "Come on!"

Blake looked at the helmet for a few seconds before sighing and putting it on and getting on Yang's death trap

"Wrap your arms around my waist" Yang said to Blake who only gave her a look that said 'what?' "If you don't want to fall off then hold on" and with that Yang hit the gas and started driving

Blake yelped quickly wrapping her arms around Yang as tightly as possible "t-that wasn't funny" Blake said to a laughing Yang

Yang felt Blake's grip tighten around her and she couldn't stop a blush from appearing on her face. They stopped at the light beside some teenagers who where rocking out to some unknown rock song

The guy driving pointed at Yang and Blake "where are you two going? A gay bar!" everyone in the car burst out laughing

"No were not and for your information where just friends" Yang replied

"Lez be honest here" the guy said stifling a laugh

Yang looked over at them "nice truck…Do you know what they say about guys with big trucks?"

The man shook his head on confusion "no…"

"Guys with big trucks are trying to make up for the fact that there ding dong is really, really tiny" Yang said with a smirk before driving off.

When they arrived at the bar Yang burst out laughing "did you see his face! It was priceless!"

Blake laughed a bit "I'm pretty sure after that he's not getting laid tonight"

Yang laughed some more "you got that right Blakey!" Yang finally calmed down after a bit and went into the bar and found a table way off in the corner just like Yang promised "see this isn't so bad now is it?"

Blake smiled a bit "I guess its ok"

A waitress walked over to them with a smile "can I get you girls anything?"

"Can I please have a Strawberry Sunrise, no ice…oh and one of those little umbrellas" Yang said then looked at Blake "you want anything?" Blake just shook her head and the lady left and came back with Yang's drink then left again.

Yang caught Blake eyeing her drink and smirked "want some? It's really good~"

Blake smiled "sure…one drink wont hurt" Blake grabbed the glass and took a sip "this is pretty good"

Yang smiled "you want one?" Blake took another sip and nodded "you can have that one I'll just order another one"

A few hours passed and both Blake and Yang where smashed which didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the bar do to Yang's loud out bursts. They eventually got sent home in a cab.

Yang brought Blake into her house and led her up to the bedroom. They sat on the bed giggling like idiots until Yang spoke "you're so pretty"

A small blush appeared on Blake's face "you are to…" before Blake new it Yang had her pinned to the bed

Yang trailed her hand up Blake's shirt and gently started squeezing her breast earning a moan from the faunas. Yang brought her knee up to Blake's crotch slightly adding pressure earning louder moans from Blake.

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and went to pull her into a kiss but instantly stopped when the door slammed open "Yang I'm home…" Ruby stared at the two mouth agape. Blake finally regaining her some senses quickly got out from under Yang "oh my god… I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me…I have to go" and with that Blake left and went back to her house.

Yang flopped down onto her bed "Ruby…I think I just messed up big time…"

10:15am

Yang woke up with a massive headache and when the memories from last night came rushing back she swore the headache got ten times worse "I need to make it up to her…but how?" Yang thought about it for a few minutes tell she jumped up out of bed "I know! I'll get her presents!'

Yang got dressed and headed to the store and picked out a perfect gift for Blake. When she got back from the store she walked up to Blake's house and knocked on the door 'oh crap! What am I going to say!?' without even thinking yang left the present there and hid behind a car parked on the road.

Blake opened the door to find no one there except for a small box adoring a little black bow "what the?" Blake looked around one more time before closing the door and leaving the box there.

Yang sighed "I guess she doesn't like jewelry…" For the past few weeks Yang would leave gifts at Blake's door step which Blake did not like and it started to annoy her

Yang went to leave another gift when the door suddenly opened "Yang?" Blake looked at the gift in yang's hand "you were the one leaving all those gifts at my door step!?"

Yang looked at Blake sheepishly "ya… there my apology gifts for getting you drunk…and almost taking your virginity"

Blake blushed a little at the last part "I appreciate your kindness but can you please stop I don't want any of your gifts I would of just been fine with a card"

"Ok…sorry for bothering you" Yang replied before turning around and walking back home with her shoulders slumped and her eyes staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world

Seeing Yang like this broke Blake's heart 'I should be the one apologizing…' Blake closed the door and sat down on her couch. Blake's phone went off and she instantly could tell who it was by the ring tone "Hey Phyrra"

"Hey Blake what's up? Have you and Yang hit it off yet~" Phyrra asked

"No we have not!" Blake yelled

"Really? Cause a little birdie told me that she was seconds away from getting into your pants" Phyrra replied obviously smirking

Blake blushed a deep shade of red "I was drunk!"

"So? I even heard that Yang was so upset that she might of lost her chance with you" Phyrra said

Blake sighed "I feel so bad! She kept buying me gifts and leaving them on my door step and I basically told her to leave me alone"

"Well…do you like her?" Phyrra asked already knowing the answer

"Yes I like her a lot stupid puns and all" Blake replied

Phyrra smiled "then go get her"

"I will…thank you Phyrra" Blake said before hanging up the phone and making her way outside. Blake made her way across the lawn only to be pinned to her car by her old friend Sun Wukong

"Hey Blake~ It's been awhile" Sun smirked

Yang and ruby's house

"I don't know what to do Ruby! I don't think she will ever want to see me again" Yang said pacing back and forth

"I'm going to ask you one question" Yang looked at Ruby with a questioning look which ruby only replied with "do you like her?"

Yang instantly smiled when her mind traveled to the faunas "I do I like everything about her she's so pretty, smart, sometimes sassy and her hips! She's just so-" yang stopped when she noticed some guy had Blake pinned to a car and Yang could tell that Blake wasn't enjoying her self. Yang instantly ran out of the house and stormed right up to them pulling the guy away from Blake

"What the hell?!" Sun yelled

"nobody touch's the bellabooty! Well I am on…Belladuty" yang said mentally giving her self a high five

"You can't just come in here and claim Blake's butt as yours!" Sun yelled

"Well I just did!" Yang replied before looking to Blake "I want to tell you something…Blake I-" Yang was cut off when Sun yanked some hair from Yang's head "you…MONSTER!" Yang yelled before turning around and beating Sun into a bloody pulp

Blake used Sun's phone to text his friends to pick him up and not even ten minutes later Blake and Yang were left alone in an awkward silence

Blake looked over at Yang who was standing right beside her "so…you wanted to tell me something?"

Yang nodded and turned to face Blake "Blake Belladonna would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Blake smiled "I would love to be your girlfriend"

Yang hugged Blake and smirked "looks like from now on I will always be on…Belladuty"

Blake groaned "what have I gotten myself into…"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I'm back with another chapter! And I'm not sure if all of you have heard the song 'time to say goodbye' from the Rwby second season intro but if you haven't then I suggest you do cause it is great. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

Blake and Yang arrived at the mall were they would be meeting Weiss and Ruby for a double date.

Blake sat down on a nearby bench "Yang come sit down with me"

Yang made her way over to Blake and just before she sat down she could hear Weiss' high pitched voice that seemed to be getting closer.

Ruby jumped on Yang's back "run my trusty steed we must get away from the evil monster!"

Yang laughed "Ruby did you get her excited and run again?"

Ruby giggled and got off of Yang's back "no I did not"

Weiss punched Ruby in the arm "sorry we were late Ruby wouldn't stop playing with her new scythe that she made"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle" Ruby commented and noticed everyone's confused expression's "It's also a gun"

"I didn't know you knew such big words Ruby" Yang commented earning a punch in the arm from Ruby

"Blake what do you even see in the blonde bimbo" Weiss asked while watching as Ruby and Yang were tackling and punching each other

Blake smiled at them "the same thing you see in you cookie loving girlfriend"

Weiss was about to say something when a pair of black pants hit her square in the face "what the…" Weiss felt her face heat up at the sight of Ruby trying to hide her red underwear "y-you….DOLT!"

"I didn't do anything!" Ruby yelled before grabbing the bottom of Yang's yellow tang top and pulling it over her head to reveal a white bra

Blake's face turned a crimson color "I think I can die happy now"

Yang chased Ruby around the parking lot earning a bunch of howls and whistles from guys who were driving by.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" Weiss yelled grabbing Ruby's pants and chasing after them and leaving a completely flustered Blake behind

Blake watched as Ruby, Weiss and Yang got into a brawl and the one thing she dint expect to see was Weiss' top come flying off "today is going to be a great day"

A few minutes passed and the three finally got there clothes back on and were now walking around in vale mall

"How about we go get some coffee" Weiss suggested trying to forgot about what just happened

"I could go for some coffee right now" Blake replied

Yang and Ruby looked at each other before looking back at Blake and Weiss "Nah" they said in unison

Weiss and Blake both grabbed there girlfriends by there collars and dragged them to the coffee shop

When they got to the shop and found a table that seated the four of them Weiss and Blake called for a waiter already knowing what they wanted

"Blake?" hearing that familiar shy and quiet voice Blake turned around to see a girl with brown hair and a pair of bunny ears that made her look even more adorable.

Blake stood up and hugged the rabbit faunas "Velvet! I haven't seen you in years"

Velvet smile "it has been quite awhile hasn't it" Velvet looked over Blake's shoulder and frowned "are these three bullying you?"

"Who?" Blake followed Velvets gaze which was fixated on Yang, Ruby and Weiss. Soon realizing what Velvet was talking about Blake shook her head "no they aren't there my friends, well actually two are friends and ones my girlfriend"

Velvet looked at Blake in shock then whispered "do they know that you're faunas?"

Blake sighed and shook her head "I've just been to scared to say anything… I'm scared they will hate me and won't want anything to do with me…" Blake whispered back

Velvet walked past Blake and right up to Ruby "have you been treating Blake with care?"

Ruby looked at Velvet confused "w-what?"

Blake giggled a bit "wrong one Velvet"

Velvet looked at Weiss who shook her head "try again" Velvet looked at the blonde who is sitting in the spot beside Blake "you can't be her" Velvet said

Yang gave Velvet a hurt expression "what? Do you think I'm not good enough for Blake?"

Velvet shook her head "No! No! I do… its just that since Blake is such a calm and quiet person I didn't except her to be with someone so… loud and energetic"

Ruby nodded "I guess this is why people say that opposites attract"

"Yup just look at you and Weiss you two are the exact opposite of one another" Yang commented

Ruby looked at Velvet "your names Velvet, right?" Velvet gave a small nod as her answer so Ruby continued "I was wondering if I could…pet your ears" Ruby said fidgeting in her seat.

Velvet was a little shocked but answered with a nod

Ruby's face lit up in excitement and she walked over to Velvet gently rubbing the long rabbit ear. Ruby noticed that Velvet was liking it so she started to scratch her ear.

Velvet accidentally let out a small moan causing her entire face to go red. Blake grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled it away from Velvet's ear "I think were ready to order now" everyone nodded in agreement.

After they all finished there drinks the duo of four continued there walk through the mall tell they came to a stop at the arcade store.

Ruby and Yang started to jump around in excitement getting many strange looks from people passing by. "Let's go in there!" Ruby said already making her way to the door.

Weiss shook her head and grabbed Ruby by the hood "absolutely not there is no way that I am spending my day in an arcade with a bunch of kids who reek of body odor"

Blake nodded in agreement "I agree with Weiss, I would rather spend my day elsewhere"

Ruby and Yang looked at each other for a few minutes before grinning and picking up there girlfriend's bridal style and carried them into the arcade. Once inside and standing at the counter to buy tokens Ruby and Yang let the two girls down.

Ruby ringed the bell ignoring Weiss' rant about how embarrassing that whole thing was. A girl with short orange hair skipped over to Ruby "Hey Nora! Can we get 150 tokens each?"

Nora smiled "that will be thirty dollars" Nora noticed Blake and gave a questioning look "is she another one night stand?"

"Seriously! That was one time guys! One time!" Yang yelled

Nora burst out laughing "I know Yang! It's just so much fun to tease you because you take it so seriously!"

Yang crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance and made a pouty face "I do not take things seriously…"

Everyone laughed at how cute Yang was being. After they calmed down Nora handed everyone there tokens and the four went with there respected partners to different games.

After they ran out of coins they said goodbye to Nora and made there way out of the arcade.

Weiss looked at the clock "well that was a big waste of two hours"

"Oh come one Weiss! You had fun and you know it" Ruby replied entwining her fingers with Weiss'

When they walked out of the mall there were a few guys picking on Velvet who was lying on the ground beaten up and crying.

Blake grit her teeth in anger and walked right up to one of the guys and punched him in the back of his head "leave her alone!"

The guy rubbed the back of his head and turned around to Blake noticing the bow on her head twitch "well look at what we have here" the man grinned "more faunas trash!" he said grabbing Blake's bow and successfully pulling it off well punching her in the gut.

"Blake!" Yang yelled running at the guy and beating him up before attending to Blake while Ruby and Weiss scared the other guys off. Yang noticed the black cat ears on Blake's head "Blake…you're a faunas?"

Blake's eyes filled with terror as she pushed Yang away cowering in fear "don't hurt me…" Blake cried

Yang looked at Blake in shock before kneeling down beside her reaching out to put a hand on Blake's shoulder which got smacked away by Blake. Yang looked ay Blake with a hurt expression "I would never hurt you… I'm not like those guys Blakey I like faunas and I think that people who are faunas are way cuter then normal people and don't deserve to be treated as lesser beings"

Blake looked up at Yang with tears in her eyes "do you really mean it?" Yang nodded and that's all Blake needed and before Yang could bat an eyelash Blake tackled her into a hug crying even more.

Yang smiled and hugged Blake back "I think this whole thing just brought us one step closer"

Blake smiled back wiping away her tears "I think it did"

Yang brushed a piece of hair out of Blake's face "well that was quite the cat-astrophe don't you think?"

"Really!" everyone yelled

"What?" Yang replied "I was only kitten"

Everyone groaned and started to walk away leaving Yang sitting on the ground "aw come one! That was cat-tastic!" Yang yelled before catching up with everyone and heading home.

**(A/N) I'm sorry! This chapter is shorter than others (I think) and I'm sorry for it big delay. I was having a few troubles trying to figure out how to Wright this chapter. To make up for my big delay I have two chapters for you guys today except the next one wont come out tell late tonight. It might take me a while to release another chapter because its my birthday this weekend on the 22****nd**** and I have two exams plus some camping so I will try my best to get a new chapter. I also wanted to say that if you guys have any idea's for this story you can go ahead and PM and I will put them in and if you guys want some white rose loving in here just PM and I will add in a few chapters of white rose and also the next chapter will have smut in it just as a warning. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will see you again (not really) later this night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) sorry about not getting this chapter out when promised I was just really exhausted that night and then yesterday I was extremely busy so sorry about that. I know its only been a couple days since I released the last chapter so not all of you have probably seen it yet but if you want some whiterose just tell me and I will add a couple chapters of it. Please review all of your reviews make me happy and give me the motivation to write. ATTENTION! There will be smut in this chapter.**

Blake was in the kitchen washing hers and Yang's dinner dishes. She was enjoying the peace and quiet before Yang came in and stood behind her wrapping her arms around Blake's waist. Blake wouldn't have found this much of a problem if Yang wouldn't feel her up.

"Come on kitten no ones home which means we have this whole house to do what ever we want~" Yang whispered fiddling with the button on Blake's pants. After a few seconds Yang got the button undone and slid her hand down Blake's pants reaching her core.

Blake's breath hitched in the back of her throat "Y-Yang…" Blake cursed the stutter in her voice and tried to block Yang out with her thoughts and hitting dish's together to make loud noises.

Yang snickered and rubbed circles on Blake's clit "don't ignore me Blakey~ I know your enjoying this" Yang continued to rub Blake's clit while her other hand trailed its way up Blake's shirt.

All of a sudden the door swung open and Ruby walked in with a smile on her face "hey guys! What are you doing?"

Yang quickly removed her hands from Blake and wrapped her sister into bear hug "nothing sis! I'm just cuddling my favorite little kitten while she cleans the dishes"

Blake rolled her eyes 'cuddling…right'. While Yang had Ruby distracted Blake finished the dishes and fixed her clothes. Blake sat down at the table with the two sisters "so Ruby how was your date with Weiss?"

Ruby blushed a bit and started to fiddle with her hands "it was good and we…almost got to second base" Ruby mumbled

"What!? You and Weiss almost did it!" Yang blurted out "there is no way I am letting you lose your virginity before me"

Ruby giggled "then I guess you better hurry cause Weiss gets needier every day and I had trouble holding her off today" Ruby smiled and ran off to her room before Yang exploded.

Yang turned to Blake with a determined look "you and me right now on this table"

Blake almost choked on her own saliva "what!? Yang I don't think I'm ready to do this…"

Yang sighed "I guess your right…" Yang looked at the time "eleven….It's pretty late I'm going to bed" Yang walked out of the room "you can stay if you want!" she yelled before walking up the stairs to her room.

Blake sighed "she's not going to sleep Yang never goes to bed this early" Blake walked to the stairs "I think I am ready…I'm just a little scared is all" Blake mumbled to herself before making her way up the stairs to Yang's room. Blake saw Yang getting into bed "Hey Yang…if you want we could…"

Yang looked over at Blake and smiled "I don't want to do it right now I would need to set the mood for that"

Blake deadpanned "so commanding me to lay on the table so we can do it is what you call 'setting the mood'"

Yang smiled "yup"

"Get out" Blake said grabbing Yang by her shirt collar and dragging her out of the bed.

"Hey! Blake I'm just kidding me setting the mood would be with a date like going for dinner or something" Yang said before Blake shoved her out of the room.

"You should have said that the first time cause now you are sleeping on the couch" Blake said before closing the door.

"I can't believe she kicked me out of my own room" Yang sighed and made her way down the stairs to the couch.

**8:40am**

Yang woke up and looked around trying to figure out where she was tell the memories of last night came back "right I remember now I slept on the couch cause I made the kitty mad"

Ruby walked down the stairs and saw Yang on the couch "Yang? Why are you on the couch?"

Yang looked over at Ruby "oh hey Rubes… Blake kicked me out of my room"

Ruby snickered "I know how that feels" Ruby sat beside Yang "Weiss did the same to me a few times"

Yang smiled "Hey Ruby can I ask you something?" Yang asked and Ruby nodded her head "can you tell Blake to meet me here at five tonight"

Ruby looked at Yang a little confused "sure" Ruby said "am I aloud to know why?"

Yang looked at her sister with a smirk "I have to set the mood" with out giving Ruby time to reply Yang ran off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Blake saw Yang run into the bathroom and decided to not even bother asking why she was up this early. Blake made her way downstairs in a pair of black short shorts and a yellow tang top that showed off a little bit of her stomach.

"Good morning Blake! How are Yang's clothes?" Ruby asked

Blake shrugged "there a little bit to revealing for my liking but when there on Yang that's a whole new story"

"I can agree with the bit to revealing thing but that last comment not so much" Ruby giggled then heard her phone beep "oh I got to go, see you later Blake"

"Where are you going, and why so early" Blake asked

Ruby finished putting her shoes on and opened the door "I have to go pick up Weiss at ten and she likes to have tea in the morning so I have to leave early to beat the morning rush at her favorite tea shop" Ruby was just about to close the door when she remembered what she had to tell Blake "oh and Blake, Yang wanted to meet you here at five" and with that Ruby was gone.

Blake smiled "Weiss that girl is just too good to you" all of a sudden Blake found her self in her girlfriends arms 'when did she finish her shower? I didn't even hear her'.

Yang chuckled "wow I never thought I'd see the day were you would space out" Yang put Blake down "your looking hot in those shorts"

Blake blushed "s-shut up…I had no other choices"

Yang looked at Blake a little shocked "Blakey is stuttering and looking sexy in my clothes…I don't think I can take it anymore!" Yang fake swooned

Blake couldn't help but laugh a bit "you're such a dork"

Yang fell to the ground in defeat "she even laughed! I got THE always serious Blake Belladonna to laugh!" take me now"

Blake rolled her eyes "don't be so overdramatic"

**5:00pm**

Blake showed up at Yang's house in her casual clothes since she never got told to wear anything particular. Blake knocked on the door and not even a second passed before the door flew open with Yang standing there in her normal attire but she had a rose in her hand.

Yang grinned from ear to ear "my lady" she said with a bow and holding the rose out to Blake who gladly accepted it.

Blake smelled the rose and smiled "Yang what is this for?"

Yang grabbed the keys to bumblebee and led Blake out of the house to her bike. Yang handed Blake a helmet before putting her own on and getting on the bike.

Blake got onto the bike and wrapped her arms tightly around Yang's waist. Yang started her bike and took off down the road.

They arrived at a four star restaurant and when they walked inside a waiter led them to there table then left.

Blake looked at Yang who was sitting there looking a little uneasy "Yang why did you take me here?"

Yang fidgeted in her spot and looked down at her hands "I wanted to take you somewhere nice…"

Blake smiled "Yang I'm not upset with you so you can drop the Ruby act"

Yang looked up at Blake and grinned "thank goodness! I have no idea how Ruby can act like that it's really awkward"

Blake shook her head and sighed "I'm pretty sure it's do to the fact that Ruby is socially awkward"

Before Yang could reply a waiter came by to take there orders "what can I get for you two? Yang motioned for the waiter to lean down which he obliged. Blake gave Yang a weird looked and before she could ask what she was doing the waiter spoke "alright I will be back with your orders"

Yang continued to grin at Blake who was confused at what just happened. A few minutes passed and the waiter came back with the plates and set them down in front of the two "enjoy"

Blake looked down at her plate that consisted of steamed vegetables and a smoked salmon with lemon juice on top. Blake swore she could feel herself drooling.

Yang laughed as she watched Blake stare at the salmon like she was going to devour it in one bite "go on eat up the fish isn't going to eat itself" Blake didn't need to be told twice so she started to dig into her food marveling at the taste. While Blake was enjoying her food Yang started to dig into her food which contained a beef burger and fries.

After they ate Yang paid the bill and they both went over to Blake's house. When they made it into Blake's room Yang found herself being pinned to the bed by Blake. "I'm ready Yang" Blake said "I have been for awhile now".

Yang smiled up at Blake and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Yang slid her hands up Blake's shirt unhooking her bra and pulling it off along with the shirt. Yang started to massage both breast circling Blake's nipples with her thumb earning small moans from the raven haired girl.

Yang broke the kiss and flipped Blake over so she was on top. Yang removed her hands from Blake's breast and stripped her self of her clothes before she started to suck on a nipple earning a gasp from the faunas. Yang pulled off Blake's pants along with her under wear. Yang's hand made its way to Blake's core and started to rub her clit.

Blake moaned "p-please Yang…"

Yang smirked and played with Blake's entrance "come one Blakey beg for me~"

Blake couldn't take it anymore "please Yang! Make me cum!" Yang grinned and plunged two fingers inside of Blake. Yang started to pump her fingers in and out of Blake when the phone rang.

Yang grabbed the phone and handed it to Blake still pumping her fingers. Blake held in her moans and answered the phone "hello?"

"Hey Blake" Phyrra said "what are you up to right now?"

Blake paused for a second trying to think of an excuse "I'm getting ready for-fuck!" Blake groaned when Yang inserted another finger and started pumping faster causing Blake to pant a bit.

"Blake are you okay? What's going on" Phyrra asked with concern evident in her voice.

Blake glared up at Yang who just snickered "yes Phyrra I'm fine… I just stubbed my toe"

"That's good I thought you might of really hurt yourself" Phyrra replied "anyway I'll talk to you later" Phyrra hung up the phone "I think I'll go pay her a quick visit on my way to Jaune's"

Blake hung up the phone and groaned "Yang I'm going to kill you"

Yang smiled "no you wont you love me to much!" Yang started to pump her fingers as fast as they cold go while rubbing Blake's clit with her thumb.

Blake moaned and gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white "Y-Yang I think I'm going to…CUM!" Blake yelled as she climaxed all over Yang's hand. Yang road out Blake's orgasm then pulled her fingers out and inspected her fingers before sticking them into her mouth sucking off all of Blake's juices.

Yang moaned and pulled her fingers out of her mouth "Blake you taste soooooo good~"

Blake opened her mouth to speak when she heard the doorbell "oh crap" Blake quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed while Yang tried to fix Blake's hair "Yang you get dressed and I'll go see who it is"

Yang nodded then started to look for her clothes "did Blake take my bra?" Yang shrugged then started to get dressed.

Blake opened the door and saw Phyrra "Phyrra why are you here?" Blake asked while moving out of the way so Phyrra could walk inside.

"I just thought that I would stop by on my way to Jaune's" Phyrra replied with a smile. There was aloud thumping that came from upstairs "what was that?" Phyrra asked before making her way upstairs wit Blake in tow.

"I'm sure it was just a book it might have fallen off one of my shelves" Blake said trying to stop Phyrra but it was too late.

Phyrra opened the door to Blake's room and instantly stepped back "sweet Jesus it reeks of sex in here!" Phyrra noticed Yang who was staring at her while in the middle of getting her shorts on. An evil grin appeared on Phyrra's face "you didn't stub your toe Blake you were getting laid".

Blake sighed "yes I was getting laid when you called but that is not something you tell someone over the phone"

Yang walked out of the room and closed the door "Blake make sure you return my bra please cause yours are a little to small for me"

Blake's face went as red as a tomato before she looked at the yellow bra she was wearing "o-ok…"

Phyrra burst out laughing "you two are priceless! And you're such an adorable couple"

Yang grinned "if you ask me, I think this night turned out… cat-astic"

Blake and Phyrra groaned as Yang just laughed and kept making different puns.

Blake waited tell Yang was done with her puns before asking "how about we go get Jaune and see a movie together" Phyrra and Yang agreed to the idea.

Yang opened the door "let's make like a baby and head out first!"

Blake sighed "this is going to be a long night"


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Here's chapter 5 for you guys I hope you like it :). Before we start I just wanted to say two thing. The first one is that I have an idea for a one-shot that I want to do and I need your guy's help for picking the pairing and they are Bumblebee, White rose or Monochrome. It would help me a lot if you guys could help me choose which pairing. The second thing is that for all of you who went to RTX for the premier of Rwby volume 2 I am extremely jealous cause I am dying to watch it. **

**Lets get on with the chapter :)**

Blake woke up to find herself in a familiar room and she didn't notice until she tried to move that there was someone with their arms wrapped around her waist. Blake smiled when she remembered what happened last night but then she soon realized that she was completely naked with no sheets covering her up at all. Blake looked around the room to try and locate the sheets when she noticed them laying on the ground beside her. Blake reached out to grab the sheets only to realize that arm wasn't long enough to grab it, it also didn't help with the fact that Yang had a firm grip around her.

Yang stirred in her sleep and rolled right on top of Blake not realizing that she was crushing the slightly smaller girl under her "morning…"

Blake tried to push her off "Jesus Yang how heavy are you, Yang extra large!"

Yang quickly got off of Blake "what did you just call me?"

Blake caught her breath then spoke "I called you Yang extra large cause your initials are YXL"

Yang thought about it for a second before grinning from ear to ear and pulling Blake into a bone crushing hug "You made a joke! I am so happy for you!"

It took every bit of Blakes power to get out of Yang's grip so she could breath. All of a sudden out of no where Blake could smell eggs and bacon "Hey Yang, do you smell that?" Yang sniffed the air before she shook her head. Blake got up and made her way to the door.

"um Blake, I think your forgetting something" Yang said to Blake who only gave her a confused expression "well I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want to walk around the house in your birthday suit" Blake suddenly realised what Yang was saying and within minutes Blake and Yang were fully dressed and heading downstairs into the kitchen where they found Ruby putting food on some plates that were nicely set on to the table.

Yang looked at Ruby then to the table then back to Ruby before asking "what's this for?"

Ruby smiled "good morning you two" Ruby guided the two to there seats and made sure they were seated before she spoke "I made you guys breakfast to celebrate you two losing your virginity to one another" Ruby said with a huge grin on her face obviously proud of what she had done for them.

Both Blake and Yang almost fell out of their chairs at what Ruby had said. Yang was the first to speak "How in hell did you know about that?! you weren't even here when it happened"

"Well when I went to go wake you up I saw that Blake was there laying with you and since you two weren't wearing a blanket I could see that you two obviously had done it so I just decided to make you two a congratulations breakfast" Ruby replied to Yang's question.

Yang just sighed "Rubbles you are truly a sister among sisters" Ruby just smiled at her sisters response. Yang remembered that she might get a call into work today so she quickly got up and ran up the stairs to her room to grab her phone which was right besides Blake's. When Yang grabbed her phone she noticed a text message pop up on the screen who was sent by someone with the name of Adam. The text message read 'How's my favourite punching bag doing? I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming to see you tonight cause I miss the sounds of your agonizing screams, I hope you don't mind having some broken ribs-Adam'. Yang grabbed Blake's phone and rushed back down the stairs to the kitchen where Blake and Ruby were talking "what the hell is this!?" Yang yelled.

The two looked at Yang confused which Yang only replied "Ruby you wont have any clue but you will Blake" Yang held the phone right in front of Blake's face "Who the hell is this person, and why are they saying that they're going to hurt you and that they miss your screams!"

Blake instantly noticed that the message was from Adam and all the color in her face disappeared as she read the message "why can't he just leave me alone…" Blake mumbled. Blake motioned for Yang to sit down which she obliged "It all started when I got put into this orphanage…"

After half an hour or so Blake finished up her story about how Blake grew up in an orphanage where this guy named Adam who convinced everyone that him and Blake were dating. Blake had no part in it but no one believed her and everyday Adam would beat Blake senseless and threatened that if she told anyone that he did this he would break all of the bones in her body, so Blake kept quite and when people would asked her what happened she just told them that she did it herself and because of this no one would adopt her.

Yang stood up and pulled Blake into a hug "I won't let that bastard touch you ever again, I promise" Blake smiled and leaned into Yang's embrace enjoying the comforting warmth that Yang gave off. Yang got a sudden text message saying that she needed to come into work "Sorry I have to go work needs me" Yang kissed Blake goodbye then headed out the door and hopped onto bumblebee and drove away.

Blake thought it a good idea to go back home so she hugged Ruby goodbye and left. When Blake got home she found herself unable to relax knowing that Adam might come to her home at any minute. A few hours later Blake was awoken from her nap by someone grabbing her by the collar and pinning her to the wall.

"it's nice to see you again Blake" Adam whispered into Blake's ear

"Go die in a hole Adam" Blake then spat in his face earning a hard blow in her ribs causing her to gasp and whimper. Adam frowned at the reaction before punching her a few times in the ribs only to receive the same response.

Adam grit his teeth together and shoved Blake harder into the wall before punching her really hard under the rib cage. Blake screamed out in pain knowing that she must of cracked a few ribs from that blow. Adam grinned from ear to ear "Yes! that's the response I was looking for" a few tears escaped slid down her face as adam punched her a few times in the face. Blake spat out some blood onto Adam's face.

Adam scowled "hey keep your liquids to yourself" Adam suddenly grinned before he started to undo the zipper on his pants "If you can't keep your liquids to yourself then I wont keep mine to myself"

More tears flowed down Blake's face _Yang… Please save me_. Out of no where the front door burst open and Yang came charging in "Blake!" Yang yelled before pulling Adam off then punching him in the face. Blake felt herself falling so she braced herself for when she would hit the floor but it never came. Blake opened her eyes and saw Yang with an apologetic look on her face "Blake I'm so, so sorry" Yang cried into Blakes shoulder.

Adam stood up rubbing his jaw "who the hell are you? you know what it doesn't matter, I dont even care just know that I will be coming back for you Blake" Adam said before disappearing.

Yang couldn't stop crying and mumbling apologies which Blake just kept saying it was okay well rubbing Yang's back for comfort. Blake went to move in a better position to hug Yang when a she felt searing pain in her side making her groan. Yang pulled away and looked at Blake with worry "are you okay?"

Blake shook her head "no I think he broke a few ribs"

Yang grit her teeth "that son of a bitch, he's going to pay!" Yang yelled then remebered that Blake needed a doctor so she called an ambulance that arrived shortly and took Blake away. Yang sat in the waiting room tell she was aloud to see Blake. A doctor came out of the room and nodded to her signaling that she was aloud.

Yang walked into the room and saw Blake with a bunch of bandages wrapped around her ribs. Yang walked over to Blake grabbing a chair on the way and sitting beside her "how are you feeling?

Blake shrugged "I'm feeling a bit better but I'm feeling pretty tired from the drugs they gave me" Blake yawned.

Yang smiled softly "well I guess I should let you sleep, huh?"

Blake nodded "Yang do you think you could sleep here with me tonight?"

Yang grinned before nodding "of course" Yang crawled into the bed beside Blake and gently wrapped her arms around her. A few minutes passed when Yang could hear the small snores of Blake which made Yang smile. The smile on Yang's face didn't last long when she remembered what Adam did to her "I swear I will hurt that guy if he touches you again"


End file.
